Incubate
Incubate (voorheen ZXZW) is een multidisciplinair kunstfestival in Tilburg. Op verzoek van het Amerikaanse festival South by Southwest (SXSW) is de naam van het festival op 16 juni 2009 gewijzigd van ZXZW naar Incubate. Samenvatting Incubate is een jaarlijks terugkerend kunstfestival in Tilburg dat zich richt op onafhankelijke cultuur. Het festival kent een breed programma met elektronische muziek, metal, rock, jazz en alles daartussenin. Ook is er beeldende kunst, hedendaagse dans en cinema te vinden. Alles vindt plaats in kleine clubs, kroegen en galerieën. In 2008 werd het festival door de inwoners van Tilburg gekozen als beste evenement van de stad. Geschiedenis In 2005 begon ZXZW als een tweedaags underground punk-, hardcore- en elektronica-muziekfestival met 47 artiesten. Binnen drie jaar groeide het uit tot een festival van acht dagen waarop meer dan 200 artiesten in de binnenstad van Tilburg te zien waren. Ook breidde het festival uit in termen van genre: van jazz tot free folk en dance). Daarnaast werd er steeds meer naast muziek geprogrammeerd: bijvoorbeeld film, beeldende kunst en dansvoorstellingen. Op 16 juni 2009 werd de naam van het festival gewijzigd in Incubate. Het festival heeft een weblog over onafhankelijke cultuur een blog over niet-Westerse dance en werkt het hele jaar door mee aan verschillende kunstnachten en maakt gebruik van het Social Festival Model: een website in wiki-stijl waarop iedereen de bedrijfs-, marketing- en beleidsplannen kan inzien én kan wijzigen. In 2009 werd Incubate genomineerd voor festival van het jaar door de Vereniging van Nederlandse Poppodia en Festivals en won het de Think Ahead Award van Nederlands Instituut Voor Mediakunst. Edities en optredens (selectie) 2005 De eerste editie van Incubate, vond plaats tussen 24 september en 25 september. Er waren 48 acts op zeven locaties te vinden. Het festival is opgericht door Vincent Koreman, Ries Doms, Frank Kimenai en Alex van Wijk. 2006 Het tweede ZXZW-festival werd gehouden op 23 september en 24 september and bood plaats aan 94 optredens op elf verschillende locaties. 2007 Het derde ZXZW festival vond plaats tussen 16 september en 23 september. Het volume van het muziekprogramma nam weer toe, tot 151 bands en Joost Heijthuijsen trad toe als directielid. Deze editie werden ook andere kunstvormen gepresenteerd zoals beeldende kunst, dans en cinema. ZXZW 2007 speelde zich af op 27 locaties, waarvan één een kraakpand waar Kraaklink plaatsvond. Kraaklink is een initiatief om jonge musici werk van jonge componisten te laten spelen in een bijzondere setting. 2008 De vierde editie van ZXZW werd gehouden tussen zondag 14 september en zondag 21 september. Deze editie is vooral de aanwezigheid van Sun Ra Arkestra opvallend. Zij verzorgden zes optredens in zeven dagen waarbij steeds een ander aspect van hun muzikale geschiedenis aan bod kwam. Dit jaar was er ook een speciaal programma, getiteld ‘Norwegian Invasion’ waarbij bands uit Noorwegen centraal stonden. Multidisciplinair was het ‘Svart Kunststykke’programma dat om het black metalgenre draaide en waarbij zowel beeldende kunst (Erik Smith, Peter Beste) als muziek (Watain, Glorior Belli) betrokken werden. The Shape of Breakcore 2 Cum was het dansmuziekprogramma en ook het Eurovision Noise Contest werd dit jaar gehouden op ZXZW. 2009 De vijfde editie van het festival en de eerste onder de nieuwe naam Incubate vond plaats van zondag 13 september tot en met zondag 20 september. Nieuwe namen werden vrijwel dagelijks bekend gemaakt via de website van het festival. Podia 'ZXZW ' 2008 was mee te maken in meer dan twintig locaties door de gehele binnenstad van Tilburg. Onafhankelijke kunst kon gezien worden op de volgende locaties: Argument Vertoningsruimte, Bibliotheek Koningsplein, Bowling Alley Dolfijn, Cul de Sac, De NWE Vorst, De Verschijning, Duvelhok, Extase, Filmfoyer, Hall of Fame, Kafee 't Buitenbeentje, Koningsplein, Kraakpand / Squat, Kunstpodium T, Little Devil, Mayor's Room, Muzentuin, NS16, Open Air Stage, paradox, Pieter Vreedeplein, Popcentrum 013, Ruimte X, Scryption, Sounds, Studio Tilburg, Synagoge, Theaters Tilburg, V39, Virginarty, Weemoed, Willemsplein, Zaal 16. Externe link * Incubate Officiële website Categorie:Muziekfestival in Nederland Categorie:Cultuur in Tilburg